Rantai Rambut Harimau
by ordinaireme
Summary: Alkisah di negeri antah berantah, seorang bocah laki-laki bengal usia 11 tahun 9 bulan 10 hari semut Botswana bernama Kagami Taiga. Sejak negara api menyerang, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Himuro, tanpa tahu alasan nama keluarganya beda sendiri, masa bodoh dengan kepala merahnya yang kelihatan terlalu mencolok kalau dibandingkan dengan surai hitam khas keluarga Himuro. AoKaga(?)
1. Chapter 1

Alkisah di negeri antah berantah, seorang bocah laki-laki bengal usia 11 tahun 9 bulan 10 hari semut Botswana bernama Kagami Taiga. Sejak negara api menyerang, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Himuro, tanpa tahu alasan nama keluarganya beda sendiri, masa bodoh dengan kepala merahnya yang kelihatan terlalu mencolok kalau dibandingkan dengan surai hitam khas keluarga Himuro. Nggak lupa alis belahnya yang (katanya) ghoib.

.

 **Rantai Rambut Harimau**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Kokoro no Ditusuke-/Edisi Baper Sabtu Malam_

Yang jelas ff penuh sempak bertebaran ini untuk celeng **#SempakDisney** /pake sempak di pala/

 **Warning : Banyak Homo erectus /lirik Pep/, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diamburegulkan), humor level cacing besar alaska, typo dan gaje yang bikin kadas kurap.**

 _Note : Judul bukan dari Authorcchi sendiri. Terimakasih pada klinik Tong Fang._

.

Bukannya nggak mau nyari keberadaan orangtua kandungnya, Taiga udah kapok karena pernah dikasih alamat palsu. Mending Taiga beberes kamarnya yang entah kenapa selalu penuh sempak beragam warna bertebaran, daripada bersusah hati tepuk tangan mencari orangtua aslinya. Toh dia bahagia dengan keluarga Himuro yang super ramah, juga putra mereka—cowok cantik berponi baday dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri yang eksotis bombastis—yang dianggapnya abang sendiri. Hidup Taiga begitu sempurna, sampai tembok pelindung kotanya diruntuhkan raksasa pemakan manusia—/SALAH

Ulangi. Hidupnya sempurna, sampai emaknya Tatsuya—nama putra keluarga Himuro—mengasah sebuah alat penjagal mahkota Taiga.

.

.

Seriusan. Anak lelaki bertampang sangar nan gahar ini takut setengah mati sama benda yang namanya gunting. Konon, bocah ini hampir kena tusuk gunting oleh seseorang yang Taiga sendiri nggak ingat siapa-kapan-dimana. Bocah berhati helo kiti ini selalu ngabur setiap gunting emaknya Tatsuya selesai diasah, diarahkan pada rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung, diikat ekor kuda.

"Taiggaaaaa! Sini kamuuuuu!"

"NGGAK MAU NYAAAAKKKK! TAIGA TAKUT GUNTIINGGG!" Pintu depan dijebol Taiga dengan kaki beralas sandal swallow.

"APAAA?! TAIGA BUNTING?! SEJAK KAPAN TAIGA BUNTING?! SIAPA BAPAKNYA?!" Tatsuya ikut menjebol pintu kamarnya. Poni emang nutupin mata, tapi malah telinga yang bolot. Aneh tapi nyata.

"GUNTING BANG! TAIGA NGGAK BISA BUNTING!" sempet-sempetnya bocah itu menjawab abangnya si poni alay sambil terus berlari menjauhi kediaman keluarga Himuro.

.

Kejar-kejaran ibu-anak itu terus berlanjut diselingi teriakan khas emak-emak yang memanggil nama bocah bersurai merah gelap polos tersebut. Jangan lupakan jeritan nista cempreng bak tikus kejepit pintu dari mulut seorang bocah yang belum puber. Taiga udah nggak urusan soal benda apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kandang ayam, gerobak buah, sumur, kolam, gedung pencakar langit, semua dilompatinya. Lompatan legendaris yang di mata orang normal menganggap bocah itu malaikat tak bersayap. Untung nggak jatoh dari surga. EAAAAKK

.

"TAIGAAAA!" bukan cuma suara emaknya lagi yang memanggil. Tetangga yang barangnya disepak bebas kaki Taiga juga ikutan ngamuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah itu berbelok ke lorong diantara dua rusun yang biasa dipakai buat jemur sempak, kancut, cede, beha, kutang, dan sebangsa daleman lainnya.

Jeder.

Dengan klise-nya, Taiga menemui jalan buntu.

'JALAN BUNTU KOK MUNCULNYA SELALU DI SAAT BEGINIAN SIH?!' batin Taiga menjerit najong.

.

Berbekal kemampuan parkournya, Taiga mencoba melompati dinding bata yang menghalangi jalannya.

Bruuukk!

Taiga jatuh.

'Teganya,' tangis hati Taiga.

Taiga pantang pulang sebelum padam. Coba lagi.

Bruukkk!

Sama.

Taiga berasa Peterpan dicampur Meggi Z. Teganya teganya teganya dan terjatuh lagi.

Ini ketiga kalinya Taiga mencoba menembus batas. Dari posisi seperti di jamban ia lalu melompat setinggi-tingginya, dua belah tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi sampai keteknya yang (masih) mulus itu kelihatan. Harapannya sih tangannya nyangkut di tali jemuran dan Taiga nggak jatoh lagi. Taiga bosen dihempaskan dari ketinggian dengan energi potensial tambah energi kinetik yang bikin sakitnya dobel-dobel.

Whupp!

Taiga melompat.

Tangannya dengan sukses nyangkut di tali jemuran. Taiga nggak jatoh. Ya tapi cuma 5 detik.

.

Karena setelah waktu terbang ayam terlewat, tali jemuran putus nggak kuat menahan coretbebanPHPcoret berat tubuh Taiga.

Tali putus berbarengan dengan mentalnya beragam daleman berbagai warna, ukuran, dan model yang akhirnya jatuh mengubur tubuh bocah 11 tahun itu.

"TAIGA!" emaknya Tatsuya dan gerombolan pemarah bersenjata garpu rumput dan ketapel beramunisi sempak anak kos yang belom dicuci dua bulan coretterseponacoret terkaget-kaget melihat anak itu mandi sempak.

"KECIL-KECIL CABUL KAMU YA!"

Jeder.

Cap bertuliskan kata 'CABUL' di capslock pake warna merah menempel di sekujur tubuh Taiga.

Yah.

Anak super polos yang bahkan nggak tahu fungsi beha itu buat apa bisa-bisanya di cap cabul. Tapi apa mau dikata, Taiga hanya sendirian, melawan cercaan massa yang menimbulkan kesenjangan pendapat... Bagi mereka, Taiga bak binatang jalang. Hilang, dari kawanannya terbuang.

.

 _ **LET'S STOP SEBELUM AUTHORCCHI KERASUKAN CHAIRIL ANWAR KARENA NISTAIN PUISINYA DI FIC ABAL INI.**_

.

Alhasil, akibat hal 'cabul' itu, keluarga Himuro harus merelakan salah satu putra mereka (yha) dikurung di menara, terpencil di tepi hutan yang agak sedikit (?) jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Ini rahasia—tapi sebenernya emaknya Tatsuya seneng-seneng aja sih. Duit belanja yang tadinya buat beli makanan si perut karet beralis belah itu dikebiri setelah perginya Taiga. Berbeda dengan Tatsuya yang nangis kejer 40 hari 40 malem karena kehilangan adek kesayangannya. Relakanlah, bang. Yakinlah abang masih bisa mengunjungi bocah anak tukang roti di desa sebelah yang lebih hobi makanin dagangan bokapnya ketimbang bantuin jualan. Paling nggak bocah blasteran titan itu masih bisa menghibur lara di hatimu bang.

.

.

.

Lanjut!

Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama, sekitar lima tahun sejak kejadian hujan sempak aib itu. Taiga masih di menaranya. Melewatkan tahun demi tahun sendirian kadang membuat Taiga kesepian. Menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, hanya satu pintanya pada langit biru di atas atap menara yang menaungi kepalanya. Seorang teman—atau tepatnya, tambatan hati. Taiga lelah hidup sendiri. Okesip.

Betewe, jangan tanya Taiga makannya gimana. Anggep aja ada kurir(?) yang nganterin makanan tiap hari, atau seenggaknya bahan makanan, dan Taiga masak sendiri. Dianggep aja gitu /YHA

.

Latar berpindah ke suatu kota di ujung coretlangitcoret kota, tempat yang dikenal sebagai pasar yang ramai sekaligus tempat usaha bagi para copet cilik untuk berak-si.

Seorang pemuda tampang mirip om-om pedofil yang warna kulitnya kelewat redup—sangat membantu untuk profesinya, yaitu maling corethatinyaauthorcchicoret—bolak-balik bak setrikaan di jalan-jalan pasar itu, mencari-cari barang yang biasanya ia maling.

"MAJALAH KORAN MAJALAH KORAN! HARIAN PAGI TERBIT SORE HARIAN SORE TERBIT PAGI KORAN KORAN MAJALAH KORAN!" seorang bapak-bapak beraksen Arab menjajakan dagangannya.

Deretan gigi putih pualam menyembul di balik _evil smirk_ bibir seksi pemuda redup itu.

 _Ini dia si Jali-Jali~_

Ini dia yang dicari-cari.

 _Lagunya enak merdu sekali~_

Hitungan mili detik, Satu eksemplar majalah porno terbitan terbaru raib dari rak di tenda kecil tempat kios koran tersebut. Si pemuda juga sudah hilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah lari ke pojokan gang tempatnya biasa mangkal sambil nunggu orang lewat buat dipalakin bareng temennya yang sama berandalnya, tapi beda warna kulit—Preman Pasar kelas teri berinisial HS.

"Daki!" panggil HS.

"Oi, Jaki!" balas pemuda itu sambil memasukkan majalah porno diantara selipan sempaknya.

"Jadi malingin kios buku yang deket istana gak?"

"Nggak lah, asupan udah cukup. Lagian kan gue nggak harus jauh-jauh sampe sekitar istana kayak elu. Elu kan mau ke sana buat ketemu penjaga yang lu bilang ganteng itu, kan? Siapa itu namanya? Suudzon?"

"SHUUZOU!" seru Jaki nggak kira-kira. "Dan gue nggak pernah bilang dia ganteng. Gue cuma mau bales dendam gegara kemaren gue disepak pas di selangkangan. Gue mau minta pertanggungjawaban, sempak gue satu-satunya sobek gegara kena tendangan naga[kakak] si monyong itu!" Jaki langkah tegap maju jalan meninggalkan Daki dalam sunyi. Mungkin nggak sudi pujaan hatinya dinistain mulut nista temen seprofesinya yang tetiba akrab di fic ini.

.

Aomine Daiki. Nama asli Daki. Preman kelas lele kuning ngambang yang terkenal karena suka maling majalah porno dan sempak gelantungan. Tapi karena wajahnya yang menurut cewek-cewek kelewat ganteng, direlain aja sempak itu dicolong Daki. Padahal ga jelas banget tujuannya nyolong sempak buat apa. Mungkin buat dijadiin sesajen mau ngepet. Lumayan, siapa tau dapet cewek buat mengusir jomblo. Meskipun mungkin cewek hasil ngepet itu cewek ghoib...

 _ **Bisa ya, ngepet dapet cewe? Who knows, Authorcchi ga pernah ngepet *emot pinguin***_

Tengah-tengah asyiknya baca majalah ghoib favoritnya, tiba-tiba Aomine berasa aura dingin membunuh menguar di balik punggungnya. Aomine meneguk ludah. Nafasnya tercekat. Rasanya seperti hidup ini sudah hampir kandas sampai di ujungnya. Aomine berkedip-karena matanya kering dan nggak ada obat tetes mata.

 _Swish!_

Tepat ketika Aomine selesai berkedip, bau khas logam dan kilau dari bilah besi sudah tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Daiki."

"A..ha-ha..." si dekil ketawa seikhlasnya.

"Baca majalah porno lagi... Bagus..."

"Jangan bakar majalahku, Akashi, kumohon."

"Ralatmu, Daiki." gunting dibuka dan ditutup dengan cepat, sedikit poni biru donker Daiki yang terpotong melayang.

"Sei- _sama_..." Aomine pasrah.

"Perbuatan terlarang apa yang sudah kamu perbuat, Daiki? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"

"J-Jangan membaca majalah porno. Tidak ada seorang pun selain Tuanku Sei- _sama_ yang boleh kuperhatikan."

"Hukumanmu?"

"Mandi-cuci-kakus... Eh, cuci sempak suci pusaka Kerajaan Rakuzan, Sei- _sama_."

"Bagus."

Akashi ngeluyur begitu saja dengan santainya, jubah merah darah di bajunya berkibar ditiup angin. Sempaknya terlihat menyembul di pinggang bagian belakang yang awalnya tertutup jubah. Aomine menahan tawanya. Akashi berbalik, sebelah warna matanya sudah bukan merah terang.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

Aomine _sweatdrop_. "B-Bukan apa-apa."

"Mau bedeesem komplit, Daiki?"

"Nggak, makasih."

Aomine mengekor Seijuuro- _sama_ , sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Persis seperti peliharaan. Peliharaan yang tak terurus, tapi. Bisa diliat dari berapa dekilnya Daki, juga sempaknya yang nggak ganti-ganti.

.

.

.

Sebenernya siapa sih Aomine buat Akashi? Mungkin itu jadi pertanyaan penting sekarang. Oke. Jadi... Aomine Daiki adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuuro- _sama_.

Awal kejadiannya sederhana. Sempak, eh, gunting kesayangan sang Pangeran hilang. Sayembara untuk mencari gunting sang Pangeran dipublikasikan.

Dan ternyata, gunting itu jatuh ketika Seijuuro- _sama_ berkuda, dan gunting itu dipungut Aomine, secara dia lagi butuh gunting buat motong foto seksi Mai- _chan_ untuk ditempel di dinding lantai atas sebuah gedung yang sudah ditinggalkan, tempat yang dipakainya untuk tidur setiap malam.

Singkatnya, karena gunting Pangeran ditemukan, sayembara selesai. Dimenangkan oleh Daiki. Nggak nyangka ternyata hadiahnya jadi calonnya Pangeran. Tapi jujur aja sih.. Aomine agak illfeel gitu. Akashi bukan tipe Aomine. Cuma Aomine nggak berani nolak titah sang Pangeran.

Singkatnya...(2) Gitulah. Apa yang harus terjadi terjadilah.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Aomine, yang sekarang ini dengan asoynya ngucek sempak suci.

"Biaaaarrrr hujan turuuuunn lagiiii, di bawah payung hitaamm ku berlinduuuuunngg~" senandung si dekil nggak tau malu.

"Pulangkan sajaaaaaaa aku pada ibuku atau ayahkuuuuuuu~" Lagunya semakin ngawur.

"Masak, masak sendiri, makan, makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, tidur pun sendiri~~"

 _Bwesh._

Sempak yang dicuci Aomine mengeluarkan semacam asap warna ijo lumut. Gatau kenapa. Absurd abis. Gumpalan asap itu membentuk sebuah wujud, wujud manusia.

"Oi, dekil! Kau membangunkanku-nodayo! Mana suara sumbang begitu, nggak bisa nyanyi lagu yang mendingan, apa?" protes makhluk berkacamata yang dicurigai kosplei wortel itu. Secara surainya warna ijo cetar gitu, bajunya kayak jubah warna oranye.

"Oh, ya udah." Aomine sengak.

"Tanggung jawab-nodayo!"

"Siapa yang hamilin elu, minta tanggung jawabnya kok ke gue?!" kerutan di dahi Aomine yang membuatnya kelihatan 10 tahun lebih tua bertambah.

"Bukan itu, nodayo! Kau sudah membangunkanku, sekarang cepat buat aku tidur lagi! Atau kukutuk kau jadi tambah hitam-nodayo!" ancam si jin(?) absurd itu.

"Wegah," (read : wegah=males).

"Haaahh.. Bukannya aku kasian padamu, nanodayo. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi, aku akan berikan tiga permintaan kalau kau berhasil menemukan sempak teman sepermainan Sei- _sama_ waktu kecil."

'Kenapa harus sempak?' Aomine mengernyit-agak jijik. "Kenapa harus sempak orang itu?"

"Karena... Emaknya di rumah nyuci daleman bukan pake detergent, nanodayo. Tapi pakai kloroform. Jadi ane langsung teler-nodayo."

Aomine cengo. Mimpi apa semalem dia ketemu jin mabok lumutan gini. Mana permintaannya belom dikibulin-eh, dikabulkan sebelum sempak teman sepermainan Akashi yang jin itu bahkan juga nggak mau kasih hint tentang namanya, ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Alhasil si preman pasar yang punya _affair_ sama Pangeran istana itu ngabur bersama sempak setengah kering yang tadinya lagi dicuci. Jin lumutan tadi udah raib, kembali masuk ke kantong(?) yang ada di bagian samping sempak. Aomine nggak tahu dia harus mulai mencari dari mana, mungkin nyolongin sempak orang satu-satu, untuk menemukan si pemilik sempak yang dimaksud kan oleh si jin.

Tapi ya yang namanya maling, apalagi maling pusaka kerajaan, pasti bakal cepet ketauan dan jadi buron. Sampai di sini bisa disimpulkan Akashi-sama dan pengawalnya, termasuk Mas Suudzon tadi, juga nyariin si maling dekil. Jaki merana sendiri ditinggalin terkasihnya.

.

.

.

 _Drap drap drap drap_

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Sedikit rerumputan di sekitar kaki bersepatu lars yang menginjaknya tercabut sampai ke akar. Kaki yang menginjak rumput hijau itu tak menghentikan langkahnya. Lari. Lari terus dari apapun yang mengejarnya. Pangeran psikopat dan para pengawalnya, kemungkinan besar.

Daiki gagal paham.

Ya iyalah. Ngapain coba dia nyolong sempak yang bukan milik cewek bohay, meskipun sempak yang dicolongnya adalah sempak pusaka kerajaan. Kenapa juga dia harus menerima tawaran tiga permintaan untuk sebuah sempak yang nggak jelas siapa pemiliknya. Lagipula mau minta apa nanti Aomine juga nggak tau.

Aomine lari tanpa tahu arah. Salahnya, peta yang dia punya dipinjemin anak perempuan poni jamur dengan ransel ungu yang bawa-bawa monyet. Taunya itu peta ga dibalik-balikin. Kompas yang dicolongnya dari seorang kapten bajak laut yang setengah gila itu juga nggak fungsi. Nggak bisa nunjukin mana utara-selatan. Katanya sih bisanya nunjukin arah ke hal yang paling dipengenin seseorang.

Mungkin nggak ada salahnya nyoba.

Andai fokus dan konsentrasi lebih gampang buat cowok coretbegocoret dekil yang satu ini.

Jarum kompas arahnya nggak jelas. Ya dominan menunjuk ke sebelah kanan dari tempat Aomine berdiri, sih. Aomine berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditujukan kompas tersebut. Suara-suara derap kaki kuda di belakangnya nyaris tak terdengar. Hutan di pinggiran kota itu sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar sedikit pekik burung yang mengudara.

Agak horor juga. Pohon-pohon yang dahannya tumbuh dengan begitu liarnya boleh jadi tersangka.

Berbekal nyali yang sebenernya diragukan juga—karena Aomine takut hantu—Aomine berjalan menyusuri arah yang ditunjukkan kompas. Yah, yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini cuma soal sempak yang dimaksud si jin.

Kira-kira 15 menit berjalan, masih belum terlihat ujung dari hutan ini. Yang terlihat di balik dahan terakhir yang disibakkan Aomine, malah menara menjulang tinggi, tanaman sulur menghiasi permukaan tembok batu yang kokoh.

Tempat persembunyian yang sempurna. Aomine masih mau tubuhnya utuh dari bilah gunting Akashi- _sama_.

Sayang menara itu agaknya mustahil dimasuki. Tanaman sulur itu tak bisa menahan berat tubuh Aomine. Jendela di bagian atas menara jadi satu-satunya jalan masuk.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari surga yang mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu~?"

Suara yang di-Melayu-Melayu-kan, nyanyinya diseret-seret di setiap akhir kalimat. Aomine tersentak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada hatimu~?"

Aomine setengah kejang. Lagunya malah diterusin. Sebelum kejang makin parah, batu di dekat kalinya dilempar ke arah jendela sambil berteriak, "YANG DI DALEM BEGOK! BERISIK TAUK!"

 _Tuk_

Ada suara batu membenturkan sesuatu. Aomine cukup yakin lemparannya kena sasaran meskipun dia nggak liat targetnya.

Hening lima detik.

"SEBENERNYA YANG BEGO SIAPA SIH?! NYANYI GAK NYANYI TERSERAH ORANG DONG!" Seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap menjulurkan kepala dari jendela.

Aomine tersepona untuk sepersekian detik. Mas-mas bersurai merah itu manis. Sayang ia dan mas-mas itu dipisahkan jarak sekitar 40 meter-an. Andai hanya lima langkah dari rumah, pasti mas-masnya sudah dipinang Aomine.

Pemuda itu di mata Aomine seperti diberi border bunga-bunga warna merah muda, kelopaknya berguguran dengan dramatis. Jangan lupakan bling-bling yang menambah eksotis. Jangan ditelanjangi, nanti jadinya erotis.

 _Cut!_

Lamunan Aomine dipotong suara derap kuda yang semakin mendekat. Indera keenam Aomine sudah terlalu peka untuk tahu posisi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Woi! Ini naiknya ke atas gimana?" seru Aomine pada pemuda itu.

"Ck! Pake ini aja deh!" Pemuda itu balik kanan.

"Ngapa-huuuummppffftt!" Aomine ketiban helaian merah gelap yang entah bagaimana sangat halus dan nyaman.

"Oi! Kalo mau lempar tali liat-liat!"

"Itu bukan tali."

"Terus?"

"Itu rambut gue, bego."

"SERIUS LU? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Tawa nista Aomine meledak. Pemuda yang di atas menara keliatannya ngambek.

"Gamau? Yaudah."

"EEEHHHH JANGAN JANGAN KAU MENOLAK CINTAKU"

Salah.

/brb nyari naskah yang bener/

Ah, ga ketemu. Anggep aja yang di atas tadi bener.

.

"Bisa manjat, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Cepil!" Aomine menyentil upil di itu mungkin nggak tahu kalo sebenernya Aomine blasteran manusia dan lutung kasarung. Terbukti dari warna kulitnya yang mirip rengginang hangus dan kemampuan berpikirnya yang selevel lutung.

Tangan Aomine menggenggam helaian rambut merah tua. Kakinya berpijak pada tembok menara, berusaha naik.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Brugh_

Jatoh deh.

Tapi Aomine nggak jatuh sendiri. Pemuda di atas juga ikut jatuh. Padahal tubuh pemuda itu nggak jauh beda dengan postur Aomine. Tapi kok ya jatuh. Ini masih misteri.

Jatuhnya Aomine dan si pemuda asing bersurai lebih dari 40 meter itu bagai durian runtuh buat Aomine. Secara posisi jatuhnya aduhay. Wajah pemuda asing itu hanya berjarak 2 senti dari wajah Aomine. Tubuh mereka tumpuk-tumpukan. Yang bagian bawah tubuh tolong jangan ditanya. Ya Aomine cuma berharap semoga celana satu-satunya itu nggak sobek akibat kesempitan di daerah tertentu.

Manik crimson bertemu manik biru malam. Alis yang unik nyaris bertemu di tengah kening. Semburat merah bersemu di pipi. Manis sekali. Mungkin kalau bibir ranum itu boleh Aomine cicipi-

"Daiki. Akhirnya ketemu juga."

"MODYAR." (read: Modyar=Mampus)

Buru-buru Aomine bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong pemuda dari menara itu bridal style. Kaki-kakinya dilangkahkan secepat ia bisa. Meskipun pemuda tampang macho tapi manis itu berusaha berontak dalam pelukan Aomine, rasanya detak jantung Aomine yang berdebar terlalu keras akibat ditemukan pangeran psikopat saat hampir mengecup seseorang membuat pemuda bermanik crimson itu tak berdaya. Nafas menderu Aomine membuatnya terpaku. Peluh yang menetes dari dagu pemuda berkulit remang itu membasahi punggung tangan pemuda alis belah itu. Erotis.

 _Run, baby. Run._

Perjalanan absurd ini baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

 _YAH. KARENA BELOM END YA TO BE CONTINUED AJA._

.

.

 **Ordinary's Note**

HALO HALO coretBANDUNGcoret

AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAA NGEPOST.

Serius. Ini udah bulan ketiga atau keempat semenjak saia terakhir ngepost. Terlalu sibuk sekola. YAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CAL UDAH ESEMA SEKARANG. TJIE TJIE TJIE-/sthap

Ya doain aja fic yang lain ga diskon. Yang review, ayo dong. Sekalian polling. Fic mana yang kudu apdet duluan? Fic mana yang discontinue? (Readers : DISKON AJA SEMUA DISKON!) UHYEAH.

List fic yang (mungkin) masih lanjut meskipun daftar masih bisa berubah sesuai keinginan readers:

 **Di Balik Cermin** (pairing Touou!Aomine x Teikou!Aomine)

 **Cheater** (pairing Male!OC x Kagami, Aomine x Kagami)

 **Theory of Happiness** (pairing mostly Aomine x Kagami, tapi dihiasi pairing lain yang bertebaran :v)

last but not least, fic ini. **Rantai Rambut Harimau**.

MANA YANG HARUS APDET DULUAN? CAL BINGUNG BUKAN KEPALANG.

.

Ehem. Soal fic ini. Bingung sendiri kenapa fic baru bagian pertama, bahkan pairingnya yang (katanya) AoKaga cuma kesebut sedikit disini. Apa-apaan, bahkan mereka baru ketemu dan belom saling kenal. Hint masih kosongan begini. Gaada manis-manisnya. Author minta dilemparin sempak ternyata. Huft. Mungkin Author lelah.

Fakta kedua : Katanya sih parodinya Tangled. Tapi kalo diteliti ada gabungan dari film Disney yang lain. Ada yang bisa nebak? :v

.

Cuap cuap asal Cal sampai di sini saja.

Buat yang kangen (yha) bisa ngontak Cal ke pm. Kalo beruntung bisa dapet nomer hape. /APA BANGET INI PEHLIS/

-Sampai ketemu di apdetan selanjutnya!-

 _Special thanks buat mbak Jes yang nggak bosen ngingeting buat nulis fic celeng sempak ini. Buat yang nungguin fic ini, atau fic Cal yang lain. Yang setia me-review dan mem-follow atau fav fic dan akun ini. Cal cinta kalian semua. Nggak lupa buat SiDer. Aku tanpamu, helaian sempak belum dicuci._


	2. Chapter 2

"WUANJEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNGGGGG!"

Kagami baru pertama kali ini ngerasain rasanya digendong lelaki macho berkulit kelewat gosong yang buronan psikopat.

'Oh mama, ku ingin pulang,' tangis batin Kagami. Secara rasanya digendong maling itu berasa kayak jadi barang curian, alias diculik (ya iyalah). Habis diculik, dilarikan ke coretRSJcoret tempat sepi, lalu di'anu-anu'. Kagami nggak rela keperawa-eh, keperjakaannya, diambil oleh maling dekil yang Kagami yakin sempaknya nggak pernah ganti. Berbeda dengan dirinya, yang dalemannya selalu steril karena dicuci pake kloroform, antiseptik yang ngalah-ngalahin segala jenis pembersih. Saking bersihnya, sempaknya aja sampe transparan. Luar biasa emang ajaran orangtua kandungnya dulu. Sebelum Kagami tetiba nyasar di tong sampah kebun binatang dan ditemukan oleh keluarga Himuro, Kagami ingat betul dia selalu teler setelah maminya menggantikan popoknya. Bau kloroform emang jos gandos kotos kotos nganti mbledos.

.

.

.

 **Rantai Rambut Harimau**

 **(CERITANYA CHAPTER DUA, KARENA** coret **AUTHORNYA MASO** coret **YANG KEMAREN BELOM SELESE)**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ , mangaka yang (rela, ya, Sensei?) mahakaryanya di anu-anu di fic ini

coretSinetroncoret Fic alay ini hasil Cal/Ordin/Authorcchi mabok congyang semalem suntuk

 **Warning bagian kedua** : Chapter ini dapat mengakibatkan impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin-/SALAH BEGOK/ Ulangin. Chapter ini dapat mengakibatkan hilang pinggang, readers dilarikan ke eresje terdekat, panu, kutil, kadas, kurap, dan bermacam penyakit kulit lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut hubungi Midorima-sensei coretyanggantengcoret. Kalo pusing bacanya, minum SP pancen oye.

 **Thanks to : (ANTIMENSTREM CREDITS DI DEPAN UHYEH)**

SiDer yang membuat saya tidak menjadi helaian sempak belom dicuci

Reviewers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan menyiram tanaman

Follow dan Fav baik di fic ini dan akun Ordin, kalian bikin Ordin nangis bahagia dapet notif di email, KAU BUAT HIDUPKU BERARTI LEBIH :)

Semua orang, karakter, dan makhluk lain yang secara rela (maupun nggak) dilibatkan di fic ini.

Beware of typo(s), gaje, EYD (Ejaan yang Dibelokkan), [over]OOC-ness, humor yang minta dilemparin nanas Bang Miya.

YAK, KARENA DISCLAIMER UDAH SELESAI FIC INI JUGA UDAH-/dibegal

.

.

(Cal harap masih belom bosen yak. Pintu teather baru saja dibuka. Selamat membaca :v)

.

Rasanya digendong pemuda yang entah kenapa meskipun gendong-gendong Kagami yang nggak ringan-tepatnya sekitar 80 kg-tapi tetep lari ngalahin lari kuda dikejar singa, berasa mirip kayak naik Hysteria-Tornado-Halilintar-Perosotan anak TK-Niagaragara dicampur jadi satu. Bikin deg-degan sekaligus di garis antara hidup dan mati. Kagami bakal minta Mba Hayati tenggelemin dia di rawa-rawa kalo Kagami harus lebih lama lagi ada di pelukan mas-mas dekil yang Kagami akui ganteng ini.

Kenapa? Padahal kan romantis? Tanya author kepada rumput yang nyanyi dangdut.

Persoalannya kembali ke masalah sempak yang belum dicuci ini. Buat Kagami, kebersihan sempak itu sangat penting. Mau orangnya dekil, tapi sempak nya bersih, okelah. _It's fine_. Tapi manusia(?) yang tanpa angin tanpa hujan main kabur bawa-bawa anak orang di pelukannya ini tidak kelihatan punya sempak bersih. Semoga Kagami nggak _illfeel._

"WOI! JANGAN PINGSAN DULU!" pemuda bersurai biru gelap membangunkan Kagami dari lamunannya menatap awan berbentuk segitiga yang mengingatkannya pada bentuk Kau-Tahu-Apa.

"Turunin gue!" Kagami angkat bicara.

.

.

"ALAMAAAAAAKKKK BUNUH DAIKI DI RAWA-RAWA MZ. DEMI SEMPAKNYA AKASHI, SUARANYAAAAA~~~ BIKIN HATI GOYANG DOMBREEEETTTTT~~~"

Gantian Aomine yang bengong.

Bengong menatap bidadari hadiah dari Dewa-Dewi Cinta yang minta diturunin dari dekapan Aomine. Mana mintanya pake suara bergetar-kayaknya karena dia ketakutan-gitu. Kalo lagi nggak dikejar setan bergunting dengan jabatan Pangeran Kerajaan Rakuzan, Aomine mau minta interupsi buat capoiera dulu. Pelampiasan dari energi jreng yang timbul akibat mas-mas manis bersurai merah ini.

"Oi!" Manik crimson sudah berkaca-kaca menahannya air mata akibat ketakutan luar biasa.

Berhubung udah agak jauh dari kejaran Akashi, Aomine menurunkan pemuda itu dari pelukannya nggak rela. Keduanya berlari-lari kecil untuk mencari tempat perlindungan yang lebih aman, yang nggak kelihatan manik heterochrome Akashi- _sama_. Pilihannya : di atas pohon, di dalam gua, dan di dalam air.

Aomine dipaksa berpikir cepat. Di atas pohon ,bisa-bisa ketauan kalo dia blasteran manusia dan lutung (nggak nyambung). Di dalam air, salahkan nggak punya insang. Biarlah dikira manusia purba, yang penting sekarang aman.

Lagian kalo di dalem gua dia juga bisa pamer sama pemuda asing itu, kalo dia bisa bikin api unggun dengan menggesek-gesekkan dua helai bulu ketek. Kemampuan langka yang cuma para preman kelas lele kuning ngambang yang bisa.

"Ngumpet sini aja yuk," ajak Aomine pada pemuda yang bakal menemani perjalanannya mencari sempak yang dicuci pake kloroform untuk masuk ke gua yang Aomine yakin betul kosong.

Yakin kok, nggak ada beruang atau semacamnya. Kok bisa? Ya bisa lah. Kan Authorcchi yang nulis.

"Nggak pa pa, nih?" pemuda beralis cabang itu terdengar ragu.

"Boleh sih nggak percaya, Tapi percayakan, hatimu padaku~" Aomine gombal sejenak.

Pemuda bersurai super panjang itu monyong _illfeel_. Aomine bernostalgia tentang pacarnya Jaki yang sering monyong itu, yang sekarang ini lagi ngejar dia juga karena perintah Akashi-sama.

Sebelum Aomine makin terjebak di rumah nostalgia, Aomine memilih fokus ke jalan masuk gua. Ternyata, makin dalam mereka berjalan masuk gua, makin gelap.

"Ih, gelap. Atut," pemuda dari menara itu mendadak cadel. "Olang aneh lu dimana aa, owe atut jalan sendilian maaa," logatnya semakin ngawur.

"Sini, sini," Aomine modus meluk-meluk pemuda asing itu. "Duduk sini," Aomine mendudukkan (BUKAN menduduki! Nanti modus) pemuda itu di sebelahnya.

Crek crek

Crrrssshhh

Api menyala.

"Kelihatan kan, sekarang?" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu dengan modusnya.

"K-Kelihatan," pemuda di hadapannya _blushing._

"ASEKKAAHHH," batin Aomine.

Berduaan di gua yang gelap, hanya diterangi sedikit api unggun, romantis. Aomine sukses besar nge-modus hari ini. Hari ini Authorcchi tetapkan sebagai 'Hari Aomine Modus Sedunia'. ASEKKAAHH

"Nyalahin api pake apa?"

Pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu Aomine buat pamer.

"PAKE BULU KETEK LOH"

Reaksi pemuda asing itu nggak lebih dari sekedar "Oh" sambil mengernyit jijik.

Aomine hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata kemampuan langkanya itu nggak terlalu keren buat dibanggain.

Lima menit yang diam, kaku, dan awkward sesudahnya. Insiden nyalain api pake bulu ketek itu bikin Aomine beneran kapok. Tapi sebelum Aomine beneran ngambek dan mengundurkan diri jadi tokoh di fic ini, pemuda asing di sebelah preman dekil ini buka mulut.

"Jadi... Mau sampe berapa lama di sini?" tanyanya polos.

"Nggak lama lagi sih. Paling 10 menit lagi," jawab Aomine.

"Maaf buat yang tadi," ucap si surai merah.

"K-Kenapa maaf?"

"Lo tadi lagi dikejar-kejar siapapun itu, kan? Dan gue nggak bisa bantuin lo biar bisa ngumpet di menara gue aja tadi. Maaf jadi ngerepotin lo, harus bawa-bawa gue gini."

"Serius, bukan apa-apa kok. Gue yang nggak enak karena udah bikin lo ikutan terlibat."

"Gue nggak peduli. Tapi yang jelas sekarang... _Please take a good care of me_."

Kalo Aomine boleh langsung kawinin anak orang sembarangan, saat ini juga Aomine pengen ngawinin pemuda polos nan manis di depannya ini. Jarak mereka kurang dari satu hasta, kalau Aomine mau bisa saja langsung terjang.

Tapi kalo ukenya manis begini Aomine nggak sampai hati mau memperkaos.

Ternyata si dekil cuma kulit sama pikirannya doang yang kotor. Hatinya nggak.#CIEEEEE

"Ya. Pasti." Aomine berubah melankolis gegara uke manis ini. Beda banget sama sisi badass-nya yang selalu diperlihatkan dengan gamblang.

"Nama lo?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah pada yang bersurai biru tua.

"Lo nggak kenal gue? Gue kan preman pasar kelas lele kuning ngambang yang tenar itu!" Aomine nggak percaya ternyata di sudut kota ini masih ada yang belum kenal dirinya. Padahal sempak setiap wanita muda dan majalah porno di setiap kios buku sudah pernah dimalingin.

Pemuda alis belah menggeleng. "Dari lima tahun yang lalu, gue tinggal di menara itu. Gara-gara ketimbun sempak waktu masih kecil," jawabnya bete.

"Ketimbun sempak...? Ah, nggak penting lah sekarang ini. Yang lebih penting sekarang..." Aomine mengubek-ubek isi tas kulit kambing yang dibawanya, tempat untuk memasukkan sempak suci colongan, masalah porno yang dicolongnya, juga beberapa lembar kertas poster.

"Nih!" Aomine menunjukkan poster bertuliskan 'DICARIH : BURONANH DEKILH KARENAH MENCURIH SEMPAKH SUCIH HADIAHH MENJAMINH' yang ada nama dan gambar pemuda itu.

"Ini nama gue. Aomine Daiki," tunjuknya. "Tapi ini warna kulitnya salah! Salah banget! Masa di setiap poster nggak ada yang muka gue kelihatan? Warna kulitnya di blok hitam tinta gitu?! Padahal kan warna kulit gue coklat karamel manis!" protes Aomine sambil menunjukkan beberapa poster yang sama pada pemuda di depannya.

Si alis belah terkekeh. "Ya makanya, punya kulit jangan kegosongan," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, gue Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

 _Mungkin inilah rasanya~_

Backsound lagu empat remaja setengah puber mengalun di hati Aomine.

 _Rasa suka pada dirinya~_

Anehnya Aomine nggak illfeel. Padahal jenis sempak yang dipakai pemuda yang bernama Kagami ini bukan g-string seksi.

 _Sejak pertama, aku bertanya..._

"Kagami."

"Hm?"

"Nggak jadi deh."

Ternyata eh ternyata, Aomine ragu untuk menanyakan fesbuk dan nomer hape Kagami. PDKT bakal seret, Bang.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya lagi.

Hanya siul-siul Aomine dan gumam lagu yang nggak jelas.

"Kenapa?" Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh? Nggak," jawab Aomine.

"Betewe, lo kenapa bisa sampe dikejar-kejar gitu sih?"

"Karena gue **ganteng** ," jawab Aomine sekenanya. Kata terakhir diberi penekanan dengan najongnya. Kagami nampol surai birunya keras keras.

"Duh! Iya, iya! Karena gue maling sempak!"

"Maling. Oke lo emang tampang kriminal..." Kejam kali kata-katamu, Gam. "Tapi kenapa sempak? Sempak dari emas yang lo colong?"

"Nggak dari emas sih. _Cuma_ sempak itu sempak pusaka Kerajaan Rakuzan. Bahkan ada jinnya juga di dalem sempak itu." Oke Bang, CUMA.

"Ai si, ai si,"sempak Kagami magut-magut tanda paham. "Terus, lo dapet 3 permintaannya dari jin itu kan? Kayak di tipi-tipi," katanya. "Kenapa nggak lo minta sempak baru dan kulit lebih putih biar lo nggak jones?"

Kagami emang pengertian. Kalimatnya aja persis ngena di hati Aomine yang rapuh dan haus kasih sayang saking pasnya dengan keadaan si dekil sekarang.

Aomine terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dari habis kena tombak di dada. "Masalahnya ya itu, jin nggak mau ngabulin keinginan gue sebelum gue ngasih dia sesajen," jawabnya.

"Jadi, sekarang lo maling sempak tempat jin itu bersemayam, jadi kalo sesajennya ketemu, lo bisa dapet 3 permintaannya tanpa diganggu?"

"Tepat sekali."

Kagami ngangguk-ngangguk lagi. Untung tanda mengerti itu ngangguk, bukan geleng. Kalo geleng-geleng terus, Kagami bisa dikira lagi tripping.

"Kalo boleh tau yah, Aomine. Sesajennya apa, ya?"

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya." Aomine mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak kok, agak mendung tadi. Sesajennya apa?"

"Kagami, mata lo bagus deh." Dialihkan lagi.

"Nggak segitumya kok. Makasih betewe. Tapi sesajen yang diminta jin itu apa?"

"Ssssttt! Kayaknya Akashi-sama sama prajuritnya udah hampir nyampe. Lanjut lari lagi. Yuk!" Aomine masih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tangan Kagami digandeng, keduanya berlari keluar gua dan mendapati rombongan dari Kerajaan Rakuzan hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Aomine dan Kagami lari ke arah sebaliknya, menjauh dari rombongan itu.

"Sei- _sama_! Itu dia!" Ternyata ada prajurit yang cukup waspada untuk tahu keberadaan Aomine. Aomine merasa rugi dia tidak mempelajari jurus menghilang dari guru silatnya dulu. Guru yang saking hebatnya dengan jurus itu, sampai-sampai hampir selalu menghilang setiap saat.

Balik lagi ke kejar-kejaran. Jujur Authorcchi heran, kenapa dari chap satu sampe sekarang adegan ala film action, yakni kejar-kejaran. Kagami juga heran. Jangan-jangan habis ini dia dan si dekil bakalan ketangkep atau dikubur sempak lagi, terus mereka mendekam di menara berdua. Asik kali yah. Jadi tawanan sambil pacaran.

"ADUH GUSTI MAHA BESAR YA ALLAH SEGALA FIRMAN-MU"

"SOMBODE HELEP MEH"

"DIEM ANJER"

"MAAPIN"

Pokoknya udah kacau banget lah. Kedua sejoli ini lari-lari di bawah lohon yang menggugurkan daun, romantis. Sayang mereka nggak sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Salah.

Sayang mereka nggak seutuhnya bebas. Malah mereka di garis akhir hidup mereka. Kagami susah payah menggulung-gulung rambutnya yang super panjang itu. Aomine dengan agak terpaksa turun tangan membantu.

"Pemanah!" titah Akashi pada prajuritnya.

"AOMINEEEEE TEMEEEE! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE BEGOOOOKKK"

Syut syut syut

Anak panah berterbangan menuju arah Kagami dan Aomine. Aomine berusaha membuat Kagami lari lebih cepat. Setengah surai merah gelap Kagami yang ada di tangannya ditarik.

"ANJENG SAKIT AHO"

"Ya makanya buruan!"

Keduanya lari ke daerah pertambangan. Salah pilih jalan, sih. Secara, daerah pertambangan sebenernya medan yang susah dilalui kalo punya rambut sepanjang Kagami.

"Lari, Bakagami. Lari!" seru Aomine.

"Ini juga gue lari! Lo kira?!"

"Kurang cepet."

"Mending gue lo gendong lagi dah."

"Serius?" Aomine senyum najong.

"YA NGGAK LAH DASAR MESUM LO"

Keduanya lanjut lari lagi. Jalan berkelok yang gelap bukan rintangan, meskipun dua-duanya sama -sama was-was kali ada sesuanu yang tetiba muncul.

Kalau dicermati lagi, paragraf di atas banyak banget kata berulangnya. Dan kalau dicermati, paragraf ini nggak penting /YHA

Mendekati sungai kecil yang dipakai buat mendulang emas hasil tambang, rasanya anak panah yang berterbangan dan menancap di tanah sekitar kaki mereka makin banyak.

"Lompat, Kagami!"

Tepat sebelum kedua sejoli itu masuk ke air, salah satu anak panah melukai kaki kanan Kagami.

Byuurrr

Sedikit darah menyebar di air.

"Aomine!" panggil Kagami.

Aomine lagi-lagi harus turun tangan membantu si pemuda bersurai merah. Kedua belah tangan Kagami ditarik, jangan sampai coretcintanyacoret pemuda itu hanyut. Aomine me-notis luka di kaki kanan Kagami. Sepertinya cukup parah, karena darah terus mengalir. Dipeluknya pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu erat-erat. Tanpa diduga, Kagami juga membalas pelukan itu. Biar saja keduanya hanyut mengikuti air sungai, paling penting sekarang ini bagi mereka adalah tetap bersama.

'Jangan ninggalin gue,' batin Aomine.

.

.

.

'Jangan. Jangan pernah.'

.

.

.

Sekali-sekali Aomine menarik nafas dari udara bebas di atas permukaan air. Setelah agak lama baru dia sadar Kagami pingsan. Antara banyak kehilangan darah, atau terlalu banyak air sungai yang terminum. Untung saja tanah hanya sekitar 20 meter dari posisi mereka.

"Kagami," panggil Aomine.

Jawaban lemah yang ia terima. Hampir tak mungkin bagi Kagami untuk menarik nafas.

Aomine terdiam. Ia ragu. Nggak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Sori, Kagami."

Cup

Sedikit demi sedikit oksigen dipaksa masuk ke paru-paru Kagami. Perlahan, air dipompa keluar dari paru-parunya. Bibir yang lembut dan hangat menempel bada bibirnya yang agak biru dan dingin. Berusaha membuatnya menarik nafas, membuatnya kembali pada kehidupan.

"Uhuk!"

"Kagami!"

Aomine tersenyum lega. Kagami sudah sadar.

Sedikit kain dari pakaiannya disobek, lalu diikatkan ke kaki Kagami untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Sini," Aomine berjongkok, mengisyaratkan pada Kagami untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Nggak lah, gue bisa jalan sendiri, kok." Kagami mencoba berdiri.

"Yang bener?" _Evil grin_ yang sering membuat wanita dan pria penganut paham pelanginisme(?) meleleh seketika kembali tergambar di bibir Aomine. Senyum seakan sudah tahu kejadian masa depan, senyum seakan tahu ia takkan salah.

Jbruk!

"Gue bilang juga apa, makanya jadi orang jangan bego-bego dong," senyum puas yang terkesan ngeledek itu balik lagi di wajah buronan ganteng satu ini.

"Kampret lu... Ya deh, iya.." Kagami mau gak mau (harus mau!) digendong [lagi] sama Aomine. Mending gendong belakang sih daripada bridal style, secara Kagami gak kuat kalo harus liat wajah gosong Aomine dari jarak yang deket banget.

Ciye.

"Gam, istirahat dulu aja ya."

"Huh?" Kagami gagal konek.

"Istirahat bentar. Capek juga ternyata gendong-gendong elu. Di warkopnya Cik Reo. Langganan gue tuh."

'KENAPA BARU SEKARANG CAPEKNYA? TADI LARI-LARI SAMBIL GENDONG GUE GAK CAPEK?!' Kagami emosi jiwa. Yah, mungkin si alis belah nggak tau istilah 'The Power of Ngepet', eh... 'The Power of Kepepet'.

.

.

.

"Ciiikkk, kopi susu nggak pake kopi dua ya!" Aomine membuka pintu warkop itu sambil memesan ke mbak atau mas pemilik yang berdiri di balik meja pesan.

"Pake gula nggak, ganteng~?" tanya mas atau mbak yang diketahui namanya Mibuchi Reo dengan genitnya.

"Pake, tapi nggak usah dikasih es."

"Lhooh, ganteng? Kalo nggak pake 's' nanti jadinya kopi uu dong?"

Lawakan lama yang garing dan mengundang reaksinya cengo dari Aomine. Kecuali Kagami yang kelewat kudet karena 5 taun di menara terus, dia ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Ngapain lo ketawa, Gam."

"Loh. Lucu kok!"

"Itu lawakan udah basi dari jaman nenek gue SMP, Gam."

"Eh? Ciyus?"

"Enelan."

"Miapah?"

"UDAH DIBILANGIN BENERAN JUGA"

"Muup"

"Nggak usah sok moe lu."

"Masnya yang ganteng, kopi susu nggak pake kopinya udah jadi looh~~"

Kagami diturunin dengan kejamnya, langsung dilepas gitu aja. Pantatnya ngebentur lantai dengan bohainya, lalu setelang nyusruk bibirnya nyium lantai. Kagami menduga Aomine pengalaman bedeesem. Berdoa Dulu Sebelum Makan /yha

Kagami monyong lagi, atau Authorcchi ketuker sama bibirnya Kagami dower karena nyium lantai. Monyongnya Kagami lagi-lagi mengingatkan Aomine akan Shuuzou. Setelah akhirnya berdiri, Kagami duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Aomine.

"Aduh, Mas Mine. Terakhir ke sini bawanya masih perempuan semok loh mas~ Sekarang sukanya yang ada batangnya ya~~?"

Pertanyaan najong buat orang yang sama najongnya.

Ekspresi wajah Aomine dan Kagami agak berubah. Kagami mukanya merah, Aomine kelihatan tambah gosong karena blushing nggak jelas.

"Bukan kok, Cik Reo."

"Nggak pa-pa kok mas, eyke restuin~~"" Reo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

"M-Makasih.." Aomine dan Kagami udah nggak tau lagi kudu jawab gimana.

Cie. Get a room, you two.

.

.

.

"Oi, Gam."

"Yo?"

"Gue mau tanya boleh ya."

Kagami sweatdrop. Jangan-jangan Aomine mau ngelamar dia sekarang. Nanya kesanggupannya jagain 11 anak mereka nanti. Nanyain kesanggupannya dianu-anu kapan aja Atau malah cuma nanya akun fesbuk dan nomer hapenya. Kagami negthink.

"Kenapa rambut lo panjang banget sih?"

Krik.

Ternyata cuma itu.

"Eeuuhhhh... Karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karena..."

"Ya, ya?"

"YA YA TIDAK TIDAK BISA JADI BISA JADI"

Rasanya Aomine mau aja kalo dia bisa ngelempar bola basket ke kepala merah Kagami. Sayang waktu itu basket belom ada. /TERUS

"Serius Gam."

"Oke deh. Jadi... Rambut gue panjang... Karena... Jangan ketawa ya!"

Aomine ngangguk sekeras-kerasnya. Secara udah nggak sabar soal jawabannya.

"Karena gue takut gunting."

"Oh"

"Yha"

Awkward kan.

"Sekarang gantian. Sesajen yang dimaksud si jin apaan. Dari tadi lo belom jawab."

"Sempak"

"HAH?! Kok lo malah bilang sempak?"

"Nggak gitu, tapi yang diminta jin itu emang sempak."

"Ya kenapa nggak lo kasih sempak lo sendiri? Apa karena sempak lo cuma satu dan nggak pernah ganti, makanya lo nggak bisa kasihin sempak lo?"

Aomine sweatdrop. Kagami tau aja sempaknya nggak pernah ganti.

"Bukan gitu. Sempak yang diminta sama jin tu sempak yang dicuci pake kloroform."

"APAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?"

Jeng jeng jeng jeng *le main Symphony 5-nya Beethoven*

.

.

.

"Ternyata... Mereka berdua di sini. Siap laporan sama Akashicchi, ssu."

Ternyata di coretkencan pertamacoret warkop itu, ada juga yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

To be continued (lagi) dengan masonya.

.

.

 **Ordinary's Notes**

HUEHE

Gimana? Nganu gak? /APANYA

Ada bagian yang drama banget kan yah. Kurang ngocol. Ah. Maapkan daku kalo pinggang readers belom lepas. Secara daku juga lagi baper. Lagi mid semesteran. Doain moga-moga nilainya Cal bagus yah. Kalo bagus dibonusin update ret M kurang dari sebulan deh.-/boong ding

Chap ini semakin ngawur, jujur saja. Setengah Cal tulis waktu lagi mabok duren. Setengah lagi pas lagi baper. yang sedikit waktu lagi mabok bakpao. Pasti keliatan bedanya.

Ah, yang kemaren gaada yang bener jawab film Disney apa yang Cal nistain lagi di sini. Jawabanmu paling mendekati itu jawabannya Penikia, yaitu Aladdin. Film lainnya itu Pirates of Caribbean : The Dead Man's Chest. Kompasnya Aomine itu komps yang dia colong dari Jack Sparrow (ceritanya sih gitu :v)

Pojok Balasan Cintamu

Letty-Chan19 : Pusing? Entah kenapa, kalo kamu belom segila Cal emang gagal paham. OOC sudah jadi keharusan humor dan jalannya cerita. Pairing greget sudah biasa. Semakin crack semakin indah. Mohon dimaklumi.

B-Rabbit Ai : Ini Mb Jeng kan ya? Eh? Mb Luk ya? Gimana mbak? Pinggangnya sudah lepas? Demi 7 lautan ku terhura membaca reviewmu mb. Penistaan suatu keharusan. Semua tokoh yang sudah, belum, dan akan disebut pasti dikacaukan. Soal Kagapunzel sendiri, ya Cal nyomot dari mana-mana :'( Rasanya kurang afdol kalo nggak dianu.

Rengginang : Hai Mb Rengginang Dahling :'( Maapkan daku nyebut rengginang tanpa bayar royalti :'( lain kali yang disebut Keripik Coro deh :'( /dibegal Aisy/

Guest : MAIN SEMPAK YEE! Authorcchi jualan sempak /ganyambung/ Makasih udah merelakan 10-15 menit waktumu terbuang demi baca hasil pikiran Cal. Jadi pembaca setia ya :v

Kecoak Kece : Hai Ai. Sudah lanjut yah ._. Dan YHA INI EMANG ISINYA PENGANUAN CHARA SEMUA. TAPI UNTUK KEBUTUHAN HUMOR. YHA GITULAH. /TEBAR SEMPAK DAN CAPS JEBOL/-IKUTAN

Kisa The Author : Dari maling sempak bisa jadi fic kacau balau begini. Maklum Authorcchi obatnya abis :'(

Peni : Ciyeeee gang ngumpet waktu baca fic ini :') Makasih loh udah rela waktunya kebuang buat baca. Kenapa bukan alisnya? Karena... Alis belahnya Kagami ghoib /ganyambung. Pokoknya ada aja alasan buat kuberi oreo. /tambah ganyambung/

melmichaelis : HAI MEEELLLL! Ordin emang lagi lumayan apdet sosmed dan segala jenis humor kelas lele ngambang lainnya. Bisa nemu Ordin di fb dengan nama serupa tapi tak sama dengan penname. Dan... Ordin bukan anak roleplayer. Dugaanmu meleset :v Cheater bakal apdet sekitar seminggu setelah saia selesai mid semester... Sabar yaaa~~~

Okei. Karena udah selesai semua urusannya...

Salam Fujo!


End file.
